A New Highschool Romance
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is 16, and lives on his own. But what happens too his life when he falls for a heartbroken sensei, and said sensei falls for him to? Lemons/smut, please R & R
1. Love at first sight

**Misaki's POV**

My name is Misaki Takahashi, age 16, height...I'm not even going too tell, weight- 130 lbs, and starting today I'm also a second year at the Mitsuhashi High school. The only problem is that... I'm really late! Right now I'm living by myself living off of a low wage part time job and insurance money. The reason behind why I live by myself happened around 8 years ago. While I was at a birthday party for one of my friends my family went out for dinner. It was raining really hard that night so my friend let me spend the night at his house. They apparently died around midnight while I was asleep. I refused too speak for weeks after that because a few hours before they died I said something too them that I won't forget. "Hurry back okay." Those three simple words haunt my thoughts everyday. Truthfully I've only lived by myself for 3 years, for a while I lived with my aunt on my mother's side. I never really liked the woman though, she acted kind too my face but, I would always hear her saying horrible demeaning things about me behind my back. Finally having enough I decided when I turned thirteen that I would move. For three years I lived in a cozy apartment in north Tokyo, and now because of a better work opportunity I moved too the western district.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Waiting outside of a classroom is boring enough. But waiting for three hours, what's with my teacher, is he always ignoring his responsibilities like this? I let out an irritated yawn both from the situation being boring, and irritating. "I'm tired of this." I turn around with my eyes closed and walk a grand total of 3 steps before bumping into someone. The only things I hear are both of us grunting, me falling too the floor, and something breaking. I'm almost afraid too open my eyes, because I'm afraid of what will happen, after what feels like a few minutes I decide too just open them just too see another mans face just inches away from mine. "So you can open them." Call me a wimp but the sudden speaking scared me too the point where I immediately stood up trying too make myself bigger than the other. "Are you Okay?" He was now standing bending over just a bit so that he could be at my eye level. I blink before speaking too him. "Yeah I'm fine." I look down at the floor guilt consuming me because I had broken his coffee mug. "I-I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I-I just." He suddenly put a hand on my head making my heart start pounding.

"It's alright, are you a new student?"

"Y-yeah, my name's Misaki Takahashi."

"Nice too meet you Takahashi, I believe you're in my class now.

He than shook my hand and lead me into the classroom, a few short introductions later I was surrounded by other students (mostly the girls) who practically exploded with questions, almost half of them I couldn't answer (IE: do you have a boy/girlfriend.) It was 30 minutes before they finally stopped pestering me, and went on with class.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Usami's POV**

I've been texting my love for the past hour, grinning, and nearly laughing at the things he is saying.

To:Kyokou

From: Usami

I love you~~

It was 20 minutes before I got the next message.

To:Usami

From:Kyokou

I'm sorry but...I don't love you anymore

I sat there in shock, not sure how too reply. After what seemed too be five minutes I decided that I should just respond.

To:Kyokou

From:Usami

What do you mean?

The reply was almost instant, as if he knew what I was going too say.

To:Usami

From:Kyokou

I mean we're breaking up. Don't bother calling me again because I will block your number from my phone. Farewell.

Thinking that this was still a joke I dialed his number on my phone, it didn't even ring before telling me that I was blocked from the number. I was now feeling a mix of strange emotions in my heart, a mix I believe most would call heart break. I picked up all my things, told the class they could have a free study day, and left nearly in tears.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Misaki's POV**

I watched as sensei exited the room with what appeared too be the most depressing look on anyones face. I really want too help but what could I do? I let out an exasperated sigh, as though his depression had waved over me. Maybe things will be better tommorow.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

All the girls looked horrified the next day. Apparently we never had a sub even when sensei was late, but clear as day the sub sat at the mans desk taking role. The day went by excrutiatingly slow, as soon as the final bell ran we all let out a noise of relief. Just as I was packing my bag a group of girls came too my desk. "Misaki-kun could you do us a favor?" The one closest too my desk asked as she leaned closer. "A-ano...sure." I had a nervous break in my voice that I really hoped they couldn't hear. "Really great!" She clapped her hands a few times before speaking again, and handing me a slip of paper. "That there is Usami-sensei's phone number and address, if he doesn't show up by Friday please call him, if he doesn't answer please go too his house." I stared at them in disbelief for a moment. "W-wait why do I have too?" they all giggled a bit before speaking again. "We all saw the look on your face when Sensei left. It's obvious you care." After that they left me sitting confused at my desk.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was now friday and I stood in front of Sensei's home with a cheap fruit basket. He was apparently the son of the Usami corporation, a famous novelist, and a teacher. (Where the hell does this guy find the time?) So it wasn't all too surprising that he lived in the nicest area of tokyo, and the nicest apartment building. I rang the doorbell, after a few minutes I rang it again. I was finally about too give up until I heard a tired sounding voice "Oi! I'm coming just give me a minute." I heard a few buttons being pushed as though he had an electric lock and the door opened.

He stood there the doorway being the only thing that seperated us, the man smelled as though he had yet too take a shower, and his hair was unkempt and all over the place. He eyed me over a few times before a large perverted grin appeared on his face. "I knew you would come back. Ky-o-kou." Suddenly I was grabbed and pushed onto the couch, a gasp escaping me as he straddled my middle. "Usami-sensei" I felt like crying, as he began too undo the buttons of my casual clothes "G-get off of me, I-I'm not Kyokou." He suddenly stopped unbuttoning and stared at me, a look completely filled with guilt as the man slowly helped me up and with my buttons. Usami-sensei let out a sigh before speaking again.

"Misaki what are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't in school for a few days, and apparently that is very unlike you so, I volunteered too see if you were okay."

He gave me a blank stare before smiling, and hugging me. "Usami-san? What are you?" I felt him hug me tighter, burying his face a little between my neck and shoulder, I was about too pull away when I felt something wet coming off in drips. "Sensei are you crying?" He wasn't sobbing or anything, he just sat there letting the tears fall. "Have you ever had your heart broken Misaki?" I sat there surprised by the question.

"I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone."

"I really hope it never happens too you"

I blinked a bit before reluctantly wrapping my arms around him,before realizing it I had slowly fallen asleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Usami's POV**

I was surprised when I felt him fall limp, I stared at him, it was unbelievable how much he looked like him except he was the complete opposite. His aura was filled with completely pure innocence, he seemed too always be thinking about the well being of others. I can't control myself, slowly undoing each button, I heard a small noise than came too my senses. "Dammit I want him so bad."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Misaki's POV**

I woke up in a fairly empty room that I didn't recognize. Just as I was about too scream out, a realization hit me. I was in sensei's home, I had watched a movie with him, than I fell asleep. I let out a strained yawn, and headed downstairs almost immediately smelling something burning. "Wh-what are you doing?" I screamed at my silver haired sensei before running into the kitchen and turning everything off. "I was making breakfast." I blushed at how deep his voice was, because I was already through that phase in puberty and well, my voice still sounded a bit like a childs. I let out a small sigh as my stomach growled embaressingly loud. It was obvious that sensei heard it from the stupid grin on his face. "I'm gonna get myself something too eat!" I spoke loudly before raiding his fridge. How the hell could anyone live like this, he can't cook, he obviously can't clean. I only know that because I passed his room, and it was a complete pig-stye. Now I was staring at the worst of it all, the inside of his fridge had obviously month old foods with mold, and fur growing all over them. The tupperware containers were filled with a variety of globs that were probably inedible.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Usami's POV**

I watched him as he moved, and I was completely captivated. What was it that was drawing me in towards him? Was it how resistable he looked? Or that aura of innocent fuckability? Or his tsundere like personality? I really just want to take him into my room, tie him up, and fuck him in every way imaginable. I let out a long sigh at these thoughts, and took out a cigarette I really needed the nicotine, I can't believe that I'm thinking like this. He's my student, and I'm a teacher. I was about too place the filter into my mouth when I heard my cellphone go off.

Irritated I picked up the item to see an unknown number, than answered. "Hello.." I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Akihiko? It's me." I wanted too cry at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" I waited for an answer.

"I'm coming over for my things. I'll be there this afternoon."

"Alright."

It seemed to be the shortest conversation I had ever had, Misaki looked at me wide eyed. "a-ano...Sensei?" I pulled him into a quick hug, than pushed him away. "When he get's here please stay upstairs. I don't want you too see us fight."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Misaki's POV**

I was hiding in the guest room, of Sensei's apartment. Fighting back tears, as I listened to the two men scream. I could also make out the noise of something breaking a few times. I trembled in complete fear as I remembered the last time I heard fighting this bad.

It was at their funeral, everybody was yelling, and looking at me. I had been crying for 3 straight hours, because it was my fault. Some of them tried to be kind, while others gave me these hate filled stares.

The screaming finally died down, and I heard the door slam shut. After a few minutes of silence I decided to see if Sensei was okay. I saw him almost immediately, kneeling down with his head hung in shame. I could also see a small amount of blood dripping from a shallow cut on the side of his face. "S-sensei?" I stepped closer too him. "Sensei?" I continued to walk closer, as tears stung my eyes. "Sensei?" I was now sitting next too him, looking into his foggy amethyst eyes. "Misaki...go home..." Those words tore through my heart, and caused me to break into tears. "B-BASTARD!" He looked up at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"You h-heard me! You're a f-fucking bastard!"

"Misaki.."

"You expect me just too go home!"

"Calm down.."

"After what just happened!

"You'll get sick."

"You look like you'll commit suicide!"

"..."

He suddenly stood up and pinned me too the wall. My shock rose even further as he gently placed his lips upon mine.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Usami's POV**

I acted completely on instinct as I pushed Misaki further into wall. Jabbing my toungue into his mouth to taste him. He tasted awfully sweet, almost like strawberries. My hand slowly traveled too his hip, as the boy started too kiss me back. I could feel a shudder come from his mouth as we broke the kiss. A small string of saliva kept us connected, and all I could see was his face. His eyes glazed over, small mouth panting out, and of course a deep blush. I was about to let him go when I felt something rub against my thigh. Misaki blushed as I smirked than picked him up. "W-what are you?" I gave him a series of light kisses, as I made our way towards my bedroom.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Misaki's POV**

I realized what he wanted to do, as sensei kicked the door too his room open. "W-wait! I can't do this." I buried my face into his chest, and trembled. "Shh... You don't have to be scared." He gently placed me onto the bed, and began to undo my shirt. Once he was done stripping me of that, his lips were placed against mine again. Because of his hands pinching and fondling my nipples. My mouth opened allowing his toungue too slide inside. His large muscle circling, and pressing at my smaller one. I let out another moan before he released my mouth and started too slowly guide himself lower.

His toungue flicked around, and he bit leaving a small trail towards my left pec. He than took my nipple into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue than biting. After a few minutes I saw how he made it a cherry red, and he did the same treatment with the other one. As he finished that he than sat up, and I could see it. The straining of his pants around his crotch, his own erection begging to get out.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Usami's POV**

I stared down at Misaki, as a deep blush covered his face. "I think I should help you with that." I pressed my hand down onto his crotch, earning a loud moan. After torturing him for a few minutes, I ripped his pant's and underwear off revealing his surprisingly small member. His small mouth panted out loudly, and I could make out a series of small moans and pants. I than placed my face in between his legs, and licked it from base too tip. "W-wait!" I heard him cry out as I continued too kiss it, than I engulfed it into my mouth. "Ugh... aah...no!" I could feel his legs quake around me as I continued to suck, his toes curled and he began too twist around in my grip.

"N-no! I can't-I... AAH!" I listened too his pleasured cry as he orgasmed into my mouth. Misaki tried too hide himself by curling into a small ball. Yet this gave me more access as I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lotion I kept next too my bed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Misaki's POV**

I suddenly felt Usami shift my body so that my butt was facing him. Nothing happened for a minute when I suddenly felt something wet and slimy slide inside. A few tears streamed down my face, as it pulled in and out. Once I got used to one, I felt another enter me. Jabbing around a bit, before they started to move in a scissor like motion. "AAH!" I felt them touch something inside of me that made me scream. Than a third one was added, and they continued too jab that one spot.

I shuddered and cried out, each time it was touched. After a few minutes I felt each of them being removed, as I let out a small sigh. Only too tense in fear as I heard the noise of a buckle and zipper being undone. Sensei than took my face, and gave me a gentle kiss. "It's okay Misaki. This'll hurt a bit so please bear with me." Suddenly I felt something hard start too enter me. The thing inching deeper and deeper inside of me, the pain was almost too much. As a stream of tears went down my face, Usami thrusted deep inside me. I flipped onto my back so I could look at him, only too wrap my arms around his neck. With each thrust he drove deeper within me, repeatedly stabbing that one spot.

He than grabbed my own member and started too pump it as he continued thrusting. I let out a loud cry as I orgasmed once more. Than heard another loud grunt from Usami, as I felt something warm wash out my insides. "I love you." Those were the last words I heard as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Photographs

_((Before I start writing this chapter let me explain something. Although the pairing is still MxU I wanted to have them fall in love in a different way. Almost how Nowaki fell in love with Hiroki at first sight. That's kind of what happened to Misaki, except we all know he would never take any innitiative. So Misaki fell in love when he first saw Usami, and Usami fell in love with Misaki when he realized that his last lover probably never really loved him. However Misaki could, and would return his love, in his own way))_

**Misaki's POV**

I woke up naked in a bed, trying to figure out what happened to me. Than like a lightning bolt all of the memories of last night hit me. A deep blush went over my face as every action, sentence and feeling went through my thought process. "I feel like such a whore..." I whimpered, as I felt tears come to my eyes. There was no way I could do this, I couldn't believe I actually slept with my sensei. I wiped my eyes than looked over, expecting to see him with a perverted grin on his face. Instead there was a note.

"Misaki, I couldn't believe how amazing you felt last night. I'm sorry that I'm not with you this morning, but I noticed how dirty we got your clothes. So I'm just taking them to be washed, and to get some smokes. If you need there are clothes in the top left hand side of my dresser, that I haven't even touched yet. Be sure to choose something cute.  
-Usami"

I smiled a bit at his kindness, and shuffled towards the drawer. Just as I opened it a deep blush covered my face. The only things in here were unopened boxer shorts, and dress shirts. Finally deciding that these were better than nothing I grabbed a blue dress shirt, and ripped open the shorts. After I had it all on I heard the door open than slam shut. Being nervous, I opened the door to the hallway as slowly as I could. Only to see Usami with a large bag in hand.

**Usami's POV**

I entered the house with a large number of items that I had bought for Misaki. I know It might've been a bit much, but the one I love deserves the best. Surprisingly they all fit into one bag too. At first I only planned on buying him some clothes, but than I thought he might need a cellphone. As more thoughts went through my head, I ended up buying him a little to much. Of course I didn't mind, because some of these things can also be considered mine. I grinned as I saw a piece of the french-maid cosplay I bought for him.

"Misaki!" I shouted for him as I grabbed a pinstripe shirt, a pair of jeans, and of course underwear for him. Than made my way to the bedroom, where I saw him in an absolutely perfect outfit. He immediately reached towards me to grab the clothes but I stopped him. "What is it?" He asked, before blushing at my grin. "Misaki could I take a picture of you?" The blush grew on his face as he slowly backed away from me. "Relax, it would be for my enjoyment only." I than placed him onto the bed, and left him to go get the camera, and tripod. I set it to take 3 pictures, already havig a few ideas in mind.

I than walked over to him, and took his hands. Shifting his positions to make it look like he was giving me a lapdance. A bright flash illuminated the room, as I shifted our positions again. This time he was just sitting on my lap, his arms wrapped around my neck. Another bright flash lit up the room, than I shifted our positions again. I kept Misaki on my lap, however I drove my mouth closer, and closer to his. Just as our lips finally connected the last flash went off. However our kiss took a little bit longer, as we finally released each other.

**Okay I know this was short, but I can't really think of anything else today to write.**


	3. Surprise

**Misaki's POV**

I looked across the table at the man, and blushed. My Sensei who I had only known for a few days had become my lover, and...God it's just so embarrassing. The way he talks, the way he eats, the way he sits, hell even the way he grades my homework is to incredibly sexy, and embarrassing I let out a long sigh, and continued to eat the eggs that I had made. Sensei had requested no green pepper, but in place of it lots of red. It was weird because they both taste relatively the same, maybe it was the color he didn't like. "I love eggs." I looked over at him with a confused look on my face. "They're so...yellow..." I looked at the time, seeing how late it was. I than quickly scarfed down the rest of my omelet, and grabbed my bag. "Misaki." I turned around only for me to receive a kiss from him. "Don't go home Misaki. Come here right after school. I have a surprise waiting for you, also I won't be in class until tomorrow alright?" I nodded, and headed out the door ready for school to begin.

**Usami's POV**

I watched him as he staggered away. Perhaps I was to rough during his first time. After he was out of sight through the balcony I began to make my move. The first thing I have to do is visit his apartment. I walked down the flights of stairs until I finally reached the parking garage. I had my own parking space issued to me so my car was always easy to find. Of course who else has a cherry metallic red, Italian sports car? I put on my favorite pair of sunglasses, and climbed inside. My Misaki's apartment must be wonderful...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Right now I am filled with such raging disappointment Misaki lives in a horrid motel, that never seems to be cleaned, there's an unconscious (or at least I hope she's unconscious) prostitute in the alley. Also I think I saw some murder scene tape. He deserves better, so it's a good thing I plan for him to move in with me. I walked up to his room number, and found the key in his mailbox making it easy for me to get inside. The furniture was of mediocre quality, but of course I wasn't here for the furniture. I was here for anything that would be considered of value.

I walked over to the closet, and found a large empty box. It's a good thing he kept it otherwise I would have to drive somewhere than drive back wasting time. I began packing all of his books, piling them inside as neatly as I could. He seemed to only read manga, and look at photo albums. I than saw a box that was labeled important, so I threw that in there as well. I than headed to his room, and grabbed all of his clothes. Strangely enough he also had a computer. "I might need another box." I spoke quietly to myself as I continued to stuff item after item into the box. Guess I do have to go somewhere for more boxes.

**Misaki's POV**

I can't help but wonder what he's going to do. Is he ordering us a fancy dinner, or is it something completely perverted? Like him sitting on the couch naked with his legs wide apart. Oh dear god what the hell am I thinking? Suddenly the group of girls that had approached me last week. "Misaki-kun... When is Usami-sensei coming back?" The girl who I assumed to be the leader pouted at me. "He has a cold, but he told me that he should be in tomorrow though." She clapped her hands happily. "Misaki what's that?" A girl with pigtails snuck up behind me, and asked. "What's what?" I was honestly confused that she asked a question like that. "This." She pointed to a hickey that was made on my neck, causing me to blush deeply. "Someone's got a girlfriend." Another girl shook her head no at that statement. "No no, Misaki look's to cute to have a girlfriend. He might have a boyfriend though." Dear god I want to go home.

**Usami's POV**

I was finally finished. After three hours and 10 boxes I was finally done packing anything that looked like something Misaki wanted to keep. Which was pretty much everything except for his large pieces of furniture, and the dishes in the kitchen. I sighed happily at the sight of those boxes in my car, than looked at the time. School would let out in about three hours so that gave me just enough time to set up his room. I have a guest room that hasn't been used in years so I should be able to make that room look nice.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I am now looking through one of Misaki's photo albums, and I can't believe how adorable he was as a little kid. I'm seeing him when he's an infant, through elementary school, and middle. The strange thing is that past his eighth year I don't seem to see any pictures of his parents. I wonder what happened to them, as I looked at the time, than towards the door to his room. It wasn't completely finished yet, but it was enough to show how much I really fell for him.

**Misaki's POV**

I walked through the streets towards sensei's house still wondering what the hell he wanted to show me. Was he going to take me on a trip, maybe on a date? God this was killing me, and most of my thoughts have lead to me thinking it will end in sex. I reluctantly dragged my bag towards the elevator, quickly climbing inside. "Hey hold the elevator!" An obviously wealthy man walked towards the doors while I managed to hold the doors open. His hair was slightly gelled back, and he had bags around his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was about him but all I knew was that he seemed to look familiar to me. "So what are you here for?" I was confused on why he asked that.

"Pardon me?"

"You don't look like you belong in a place like this."

"I'm here to see my Sensei"

"Why the hell doe's your teacher live here. He should have enough money."

"W-well... I have a hard time believing it too..."

"So why are you seeing the guy?"

"Well I'm not doing so well in school, so he offered to tutor me since he's the only teacher that doesn't confuse me."

"Hmm..."

The elevator stopped, and surprisingly we both stepped out. "So what are you doing here? Do you live here or something?" The man laughed as though it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No no, I'm just here to visit my son."

"Well that must be nice."

"I wish it was nice... we never really got along."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't really approve of him moving out of the house, but he was old enough to make his own decisions."

"How old is your son?"

"26."

"W-wait how old was he when he moved out?"

"19."

God this guy was weird, I'm still trying to figure out who he looks like than we both stopped at the same door. W-wait is this his son's, or does he have the wrong apartment? Than I rang the doorbell.

**Usami's POV.**

I heard the doorbell ring from my office. "I'm coming!" I yelled as loud as I could to make sure they could hear me. I ran down the stairs hoping it was Misaki, and my hopes were true however he stood next to him. The one man I hate more than anyone else in this world, my own father stood next to him almost reminding me of a story I read as a kid where the evil king kidnaps the prince, this was definitely reminding of the part where they traded off. I wanted to give at least one smile to Misaki, but this guy was upsetting me so much I could only give a look of pure anger. "Misaki, come on in." He gave a quick nod, and gently set his stuff down next to the couch. I than looked towards my father with a grimace going across my face.

"So what the hell do you want?"

"Well now Akihiko, I'm not allowed to visit my own son?"

"No your not?"

"But there's something important, did you get the file I mailed to you."

"What file?"

"It was a file filled with your potential wives."

"Oh I was supposed to look through that? I thought you were giving me things to shred out of anger."

I made sure that I sounded disrespectful so that I could drive him away from my house. The man knew I wasn't interested in the opposite sex, so it felt like he wanted to just stab me whenever this was forced upon me. About 30 minutes of us talking as civilly as we could before he finally gave up and left.

**Misaki's POV.**

"Misaki, come here. There's something I want to show you." Usami Sensei seemed to overly happy as he ran up and gently grabbed my arm. "S-sensei?!" I was honestly surprised when I felt him drag me up the stairs, and turn past his room. Towards the one next to it. "Misaki close your eyes. Don't open until I tell you too okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes, he quickly made sure they were shut before pulling me into the room, and pinning me to a bed. "Open your eyes." I did as he told me and opened them, Usami Sensei was hugging me while we were in the bed, as I stared wide eyed at the room. There were a few boxes in the corner but this was still my room. "What is this?" I turned my body so I was facing him. "What's going one." His purple eyes seemed to glitter a bit as he hugged me tighter. "Misaki if you live with me, this room is yours." He spoke before giving me a deep kiss. I stared at how lovingly he decorated the room, and without thinking I said yes.


	4. PLEASE READ

So hi everyone this is just a quick note to tell you guys I'm not dead just having really bad writers block. I was actually wondering if anyone has any ideas for the next few chapters. I had someone at school say I should write classroom sex, but I'm keeping that to the side. I would really appreciate knowing what you guys want to read.


	5. Valentines part 1

_A ((late)) Valentines gift for all of you ^.^ This is going to be 2 chapters._

**Misaki's POV**

_February 14th XXXX_

I stared at the horrifying date glaring at me from my calender. It was three days away, and because of my lack of funds... I have nothing to give him. Wh-what should I do? I only have myself to offer him and... and... GRAAAHH! THAT ISN'T ROMANTIC AT ALL TO ME! It may be with a guy, but this is my first serious relationship. I need to make the most of it... Wait. That's it! Chiharu!

Chiharu is a really sweet girl, or at least on the surface.. Yet she's my best friend at school! She makes cosplay so maybe if I ask her than... WAIT NO! That's way too embaressing.. but I have no other option. But if I ask her for something so embaressing than she's bound to ask. NO NO! Misaki this is for Usagi-san! ...Wait...did I just call sensei a rabbit? I guess.. I better call her. God I can really feel my face getting red.

I reached into my pocket for the new cellphone I managed to buy. It's not anything overly expensive of special, just a little phone with a camera. I smiled at the cute wallpaper I had set up, Usa- I mean _Sensei_ really loves bears so he has a room full of them. So I just took a quick picture and set it as my phones wallpaper. I than began to dial her number, listen to the piano tune I set for the buttons chime away as I dialed all ten numbers*, then placed the phone to my ear. The first ring, a low droning noise that I never really enjoyed. The second ring, which got me kind of irritated. I have a habit of hanging up at the third ring, and just as it started I prepared myself to press the button. "**Moshi moshi***?" I heard Chiharu's voice on the other line and nearly jumped for joy. "_**Moshi moshi!"**_

"Ah hello Chiharu!"  
"_**Why hello to you Misaki-kun. What do you need? I was just in the middle of making chocolates**_*"  
"Ano... Chiharu I need your help so can you please keep your voice low. This is really embaressing."  
"_**Of course Miki* what do you need?**_"  
"W-well I've been dating someone for a while, and I want to give them something for Valentines day...  
"_**Oi Miki... girls give to guys on Valentines. It's white day when guys give to girls*."  
**_"Yeah but... I've been dating a guy...  
"_**...EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD MIKI! THAT'S ADORABLE!"  
**_"Please Chiharu not so loud!"  
_**"I'm sorry Miki. But as a yaoi fan I have to say that is adorable."  
**_"Look I need your help, so can you make a cosplay please?"  
"_**Mmmmm... I think I can throw something together. What would you like?"  
**_"It doesn't matter. I just need it."  
"_**Okay Miki! I'll give it to you tommorow after school!"  
**_"Thanks Chiharu you're a life saver."  
"_**I have to go now Miki! Bye bye!"  
**_"Bye."

Maybe I shouldn't have told her that it doesn't matter...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It's the thirteenth and I'm sitting in the middle of class. Sensei is in the middle of giving a lecture, and his deep voice keeps making me shiver. So far my only plans for tommorow are to wear the cosplay Chiharu is making for me, and cook dinner for Usa- I mean Akihiko sensei. Dammit all why do I keep calling him a rabbit? I watched the clock very closely. Only five more minutes...

Akihiko sensei was suddenly next to my desk, reading from the text book. He must have memorized the page because I could see his eyes. They were looking straight at me, nowhere else. I could feel a deep blush growing across my face as my eyes slowly crept back towards the clock. Only one minute left... _**Ding ding! **_At that glorious sound I jumped out of my chair, and practically ran for the door. I need to meet Chiharu in five minutes before she leaves with her own boyfriend. I ran to the schools corridor, and smiled at the sight of her. "Chiharu!" I watched her turn and give her usual wide eyed open mouth smile.

Chiharu is a little dense so she doesn't realize that she's the most popular girl in school. She's an average height for a girl, just a couple inches shorter than me. Long brown hair is tied into a ponytail, and no matter what she wears it looks good on her. "Hey Miki! I got something for you." I stopped running right in front of her, and happily accepted the box. The girl had really saved me this time, I gave her a quick bow and went on my way just as her boyfriend arrived. I honestly liked the guy she chose to date, usually cute girls like her dated large obnoxious jocks. Chiharu's boyfriend was the complete opposite, we've hung out a lot in a group and the guy... I think his name is Takuya. Is really quiet and nice, not like most of the guys of seen hit on her. I quickly waved bye to both of them before running home with a large smile on my face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Well that's it for this chapter! ((I know it's short but the next one is going to be twice as long)) Anyways time for chapter notes!**

* In Japan you always dial ten numbers no matter where you are, you must always add the area code even if you are calling someone in the same area as yourself

***Moshi Moshi is a phrase used when you first pick up the telephone. It's make sure the caller can hear you. Basically you say Moshi Moshi, if you don't get an answer you say it a bit louder, if you still don't get an answer you say it a bit louder. After the third time you should hang up and try calling the person at a later time.**

***Miki is Chiharu's nickname for Misaki**

***It is common for girls to make chocolates on Valentines day**

***On Valentines it is custom for girls to give to men, and for the men to return the favor on white day which falls a month later. March 14th**

**Well that's it for the chapter notes! Anyways this time I want reviews ((nothing detailed really I just want to know what the cosplay should be))**

You can choose from these options! ((Note that all of these will be pink, red and white))

A. A maid outfit  
B. just an apron  
C. Kitten ((mewr))  
D. _**insert option here**_

**I won't start writing til I get 15 votes. ^.^**


	6. Valentines part 2

**Okay so the kitten won with seven votes! Maid came in a close second with six but onward with the sexy kitten outfit. **

**Usami's POV**

Misaki was acting weird all day in class, and I can't seem to figure out why. He left in such a hurry today, and I was planning on having him stay after so we can make a mess of the class room. Of course I would clean it up as best as I could, or maybe just the semen. I seem to make this room messy all the time. But that's not the point right now, just what is Misaki planning?

**Misaki's POV**

I sighed in complete relief when I ran into my bedroom at Usagi... I mean Sensei's house. Chiharu had crafted the box holding the cosplay to make it look like a Valentines gift. I raised my hands towards the ribbon, and gently pulled. The top of the box came off as I untied the gold and red striped ribbon, and fell on the floor. I stared in horror at the items in the box.

First thing that caught my eye was underwear. A lacey pink thong to be exact, I swallowed thickly at the sight of it, the front looked like it had been edited a small amount to fit my own... thing. Just wearing this would be enough to make Akihiko to pin me to the ground, and start fucking me as hard as possible. I gently placed it on the bed, and took a deep breath as I reached in for the next item... "WHAT THE HELL CHIHARU!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pulled out the next item.

A bra... Matching perfectly with the thong sat on the floor in front of me, my fear now grew as even more lewd images filled my mind. I immediately shook them out and decided to continue reaching into the box. It couldn't get much worse than this... right? I pulled out a pair of stockings and a garterbelt. Alright those are embaressing but it's not to bad. I continued pulling out the items. I pulled out a pair of robotic cat ears that respond to your brain-wave activity. "Damn just how long has Chiharu actually planned this thing?" There were just two more items in the box.

I pulled out what may have been the tail, and was way to confused about it. One end was furry... while the other one was a long rod. "I mean how am I supposed to wear this thing am I supp... Oh god no..." I researched the item a bit and found a small on and off switch. When I pressed it, the rod end started to vibrate. I threw it on the floor in complete horror, it made a weird clicking noise as it continued to vibrate on the floor. I quickly grabbed and shut it off, and reached into the box for the final item.

In all honesty this one wasn't so bad. It was just a list of stuff I'm supposed to do.

_**Hey Miki! I was pretty sure that you would have absolutely no idea of what to do. Luckily your friend Chiharu is here to help! Now first you want to wake up an hour earlier than you usually do, so you can put on the outfit. Then just make him a special Valentines breakfast. It should be easy just make his favorite things, or if you lack the ingredients for that just cut all the vegetables into heart shapes, and make a rice ommelette with "I LOVE YOU" written in ketchup. After you've made breakfast wake him up, but do it in a romantic way! Like climbing on top of him and giving him a light kiss. But don't make it seem like you want him in general. That is saved for later ((considering that you two might have already done it)) Now surprise him by calling him "Master" for the day. A man loves to feel dominant over his woman! Or in your case the Seme loves to feel dominant over his Uke. Other than that stuff all you really need is to sit on his lap, and feed him. Anyways I hope this helps! Good luck Miki! The ever loving Yaoi Fangirl  
Chiharu :)**_

... I don't know if I can even survive the morning.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Just as I was told instead of waking up at 6 in the morning today I woke up at five, and began to put on the outfit. I had to bite my lip in order to stop moaning, as I felt the tail enter me. As soon as I was done with that I walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Usa... You know what screw it, Usagi-san's a rabbit now. Usagi-san hates green peppers, I've never knew exactly why though he just hates them I guess.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Usami's POV**

I was sleeping in bed when I smelled something absolutely delicious. My little Misaki was probably making breakfast, and I didn't want to scare him to badly by randomly walking down. Hell he probably wanted it to be a surprise for me. I decided to stay in bed when I heard foot steps heading towards my room. Expecting the usual soft knocking I heard the soft click of the door opening. I kept my eyes closed, and waited. As the soft foot steps stopped I felt the mattress sink next to me. I was so tempted to open my eyes at the moment, but I decided to let him keep going. I felt something sit on my stomach, and slowly lay across my chest.

**Misaki's POV**

It's taking all of my courage to do this. I gently lay against his chest, the ears on my head pressing down as I gently bite Usagi-san's ear. "M-M-Master... It's time to get up now."

**Usami's POV**

At the word "Master" my eyes immediately shot open, only to reveal one of the most perfect sights. My sweet little lover scantily clad in pink lace, wearing cat ears and of course calling me master. I didn't think this Valentines could get any better. I slowly crawled out of bed, and watched him walk towards the closet and choose out an outfit for me. It was revealed that the little brunette was wearing a thong, and I had to try gnawing my hand off in order to keep myself from fucking him at that moment. He handed me a dress shirt, tie, and black pants with a little smile. I really wish that he was over 18, because then I could drag him to America and make him mine for the rest of his life.

He sat himself on the bed, and watched me dress. As soon as I had my shirt on he walked over to me. "Master Usagi. Let me." Misaki spoke gently as he took the tie in his hands, and...Wait, did he just call me a rabbit? I watched him as he stood on his toes and sloppily tied my tie, it looked like he had practiced but it still wasn't as perfect as it could have been. My little Uke then lightly kissed my jaw and smiled again, the cat ears on his head lightly twitching.

**Misaki's POV**

In all honesty I'm surprised that I've survived this long. I lead Usagi-san towards the kitchen table and sit him down, he gives me a loving stare as I head towards the kitchen. It was weird but I could practically feel his hands on my ass. I pulled out the fruits and vegetables which I had carved to make them look like hearts. For today I decided that we would share a plate.

**Usami's POV**

I stared at that cute little ass from the dining room table. As he bent over it curved out more, practically begging me to come over and stick myself inside. I could imagine it now.

_**Usami Akihiko staggered up the stairs to his apartment, it was late and he was half expecting Misaki to be asleep. When he opened the door he found his male wife bowing to the ground. "W-welcome home Akihiko-san..." His voice was obviously nervous. "Would you like a bath? I've also made dinner, or... would you like me?"**_

I practically drooled at the thoughts in my head. I was actually so lost in it that I didn't notice a certain little student calling my name. "Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" I snapped myself out of my self made trance, and immediately got a hard on. Misaki was in my lap, holding a single plate... his groin touching mine. The brunette had even gone to the trouble of decorating everything with heart shapes, he even drew hearts on the rice ommelette. "Say ahh..." So cute... was what I thought as I willingly opened my mouth for a piece of food. "You know Misaki, you're doing it wrong." I got a blank stare as a response, and he lightly blew on the food. "If it's to hot this could make it better."

I let out another chuckle. "No Misaki let me show you." I took a carrot from the pile of freshly cut vegetables and put one half in his mouth. "Now don't bite it." He nodded in agreement, the cat ears on his head pinned down in obvious embaressment. I then decided to make my move, and in a half kiss half bite situation. I took the carrot. "Delicious." Was all I could say as I continued to put the vegetables in his mouth and have us share them like that.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Okay so this is the end of the chapter! Valentines will be in three parts, and I think you've all waited long enough for this. Tell me what should happen next!**

A.) Watch romantic movies together ((followed by a lemon))  
B.) Misaki give Usami Chocolates ((followed by a lemon))  
C.) Straight to the lemon!

**I love all of your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everybody I'm back and by the looks of it. This chapter will have a sexy neko Misaki ((remember from the previous chapter)) watching a movie with Usagi-san, and giving him chocolate. All followed by a lemon! :D**

**Usami's POV**

We continued to eat, a perfect meal in my opinion. My sweet Misaki would never stop blushing throughout the whole ordeal. The cat ears on his head were drooping, and he looked up at me with droopy puppy like eyes. Never in my life had I seen a more erotic sight, I gripped his small ass tightly. "Ah...!" His soft moan was followed by a loud gasp and he immediately covered his mouth. All I could do was chuckle at the sight. "So Misaki what else do you have planned for today?" I asked him and watched his face contort a bit. "I was p-planning on just spending the day together... maybe we could rent a movie? I also have another little present for you." I could only smile at how Misaki planned so much for me.

I really wished I could show the world how much I loved him. Unfortunately he's still a child and my student for two more years. I cannot wait until he graduates, that way we can just show everybody that we are truly in love. In all honesty I'm disappointed in myself and my libido. Sometimes I make it seem as though I only care about having sex with Misaki. I mean I'm 26 years old and yet I can't seem to control myself at times. In all honesty with the way Misaki looks right now there isn't any guarantee that I will be able to resist any longer.

**Misaki's POV**

I love him... don't I? I mean I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't am I right? It's just that lately I've been questioning why this man would even bother with me. I mean just look at me, I'm just some brat in drag right now. How can I possibly compete with anybody else in this world? Usagi-sans arms wrapped themselves tighter around me, and I listened to the deep voice emanating from his throat. "That sounds wonderful, why don't I get the movie?" I blushed and nodded, how in the world could he make everything sound so...so... I can't even get the word out of my mouth.

He looked back and chuckled at me, walking away slowly as he usually did. I knew he was trying to show off his perfect figure to me. Muscular, yet lean at the same time. We've actually been to the gym together, while I was on cardio he would head towards the weights. I would watch him as he would go to the bench press and lift about 150 pounds. It amazed me how he could be that strong and not show huge bulging muscles. Of course that may explain why he was able to easily pick me up like that.

Click, was what I heard as the door shut. Leaving me alone in the house, slowly I took a deep breath and removed the cat ears. There was something I needed to do, and I couldn't be wearing them. I ran towards the oven and turned on the stovetop, I had been hiding a box of little candy bars for a while and I thought that now was a good time to use them.

**Usami's POV**

I stared at the movies in the romance section, and none of them looked really good. There was this thing called twilight, but in all honesty I wasn't into supernatural romance. Then there was this thing called fifty shades of grey... yeah I had to read the book once because my old friend made me. Let's just say it was the worst possible porn anyone could have ever made. With a sigh I gave up on romance and walked over to the childrens section, or what they called the "Young adults". However these were mostly anime movies, so I just went ahead with calling it the childrens section. My hands quickly scanned, until I reached a small box set. "Oh the best of Studio Ghibli." I immediately picked it up, when I was younger Studio Ghibli would never disapoint. Hell in all honesty I was disappointed that I had missed the two most recent movies "Ponyo" and "The Secret World of Arriety". I had actually heard of a new movie coming out soon, perhaps Misaki and I could go see it together.

I ran up to the cash register and handed them the movie. Before the cashier registered it I asked for the manager. She gave me an obnoxious look and used the little P.A system. It took about a second for the manager to come down.

"How can I help you?"  
"How much is that movie?"  
"To rent it's 2 dollars a night."  
"No I mean that I want to buy it."  
"I'm sorry sir it's not for sale."  
"I'll give you 200 for it."  
"... fine take the movie and go."  
"Thank you."

I then grabbed the movie and handed the man the money before walking out of the store a large grin plastered on my face.

**Misaki's POV**

I giggled at the cute chocolate rabbits I had made using the mold I had bought. I know that rabbits on valentines were a little weird but I couldn't help myself. Even though I wasn't calling him Usagi-san when I bought this I couldn't help but think of him when I saw them. I still had about half a pot of warm chocolate on the stove top, and I just couldn't think of what to do with it. I must have had a lot more chocolate than I thought because I had filled about 3 trays with melted chocolate that were now in the freezer. I shyly bit my lip and dipped my finger inside the melted chocolate. I absolutely loved the bitter sweet taste of darker chocolate.

Slowly I lifted my finger towards my mouth, and gently licked at it. Trying my absolute best to get it completely clean from my saliva. "I must really look like a cat right now." I spoke to myself as I continued to lick, completely unaware of who was standing right behind me.

**Usami's POV**

I'm standing here, complete with the movie in my hand. Watching Misaki contently lick himself. "Misaki." I speak quietly and slowly walk towards him, dropping the movie as I get closer. "Misaki." I wrap my arms around his delicate waist and breathe in his scent. I can no longer control myself as I slowly pull our mouths together in a light kiss. After that kiss comes another one that is much heavier, then another where we are using our tongues at full force. I hear a small gasp and Misaki pulls away. "W-wait! Usagi I still want to watch the movie." My only immediate response is to suck on his neck. "We can watch and still do it." I made my point by getting up and turning on the DVD player. "Which one do you want?" I asked while holding up the movies I had bought. "My personal favorites are Howl's Moving Castle and Spirited Away." He nodded at Howl and I put it in setting it for auto play.

**Misaki's POV**

I watched him as he slowly waltzed over to me, his hair covering his eyes and of course the slight bulge protruding from his pants. I couldn't help but to blush when I felt my own member begin to protrude out of the underwear I was wearing. "U-Usagi-san..." He kneeled over me, and I felt softly chapped lips begin to collide with mine. Yes, this was one thing I really... umm.. liked about Usagi-san. Everything about him was real, the only thing fake he ever used during romantic moments was a condom. I could feel my heart pounding wildly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I couldn't wait for him to remove the rod end of the tail from me, and replace it with his own member.

I felt myself being lifted up and cold hands begin to fondle and pinch the skin near the bra. Which had taken me at least half an hour to figure out. After a few minutes I felt it being pulled off of my body leaving my upper body completely naked. I was just started to expect his tongue when I felt something warm being poured onto my body. "Ah..hhnnn..." A moan released from my throat as I felt the warm liquid being poured around my chest. I blinked my eyes open to see that Usagi-san had poured the remainder of the melted chocolate around my pecs and down my stomach into my naval.

**Usami's POV**

All I could do was stare, the flushed pink body covered in chocolate was just so much. The thin chest heaving up and down in a series of quiet gasps for air. Yes, this was perfection. I slowly dipped my fingers into the chocolate, slowly and gently smearing it against the hot skin. "Ah Usagi..." It appeared to have made Misaki a little more sensitive. "Perhaps I should use my tongue then." A loud moan erupted from his throat at the word tongue, if he's like this with just chocolate right now I wonder what he'll be like with me in him? The movie continued to play in the background, I could hear older Sophie turn young when she practically admitted her love to Howl, and at that moment I licked the trail of chocolate. Listening to the hard gasps as Misaki began to twist around in pleasure.

"Nnaahh ahh... Usagi!" I held back a chuckle as I heard those adorable sounds coming from him. "You really are adorable Misaki." I whispered as I began to teasingly lick the slit of his member. Yes he was far sweeter than any chocolate. That's when I noticed it, the tail had a long rod end that was pushed into Misaki's ass. "It appears that you've gotten a little impatient Misaki." I spoke and began to fondle with it, trying my best to pull it out. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh god! Usagi-san! P-please! Don't tease me!" I watched as precum dribbled down his member as I began to slowly inch it out.

**Misaki's POV**

I gritted my teeth from the sharp pain of the vibrator being pulled out of me, how was I supposed to handle something so sudden as that? I heard a slight chuckle come from above me and I blushed a bit deeper. My god all the blood in my body was either rushing to my face or down south. I felt those lips collide with mine once more, it was short and sweet and in all honesty I wanted more. A lot more, however this was a gift for Usagi so I let him do as he pleased. I felt my legs being lifted up, I was expecting him to skip stretching me because the toy had already stretched me out completely. The all to familiar sound of a belt coming undone, and of course the zipper following afterwords.

The process of having him enter was both torturously slow, and overly pleasuring. It felt like I was about to cum the second he started going inside, but I had to hold it in. Let him make me cum, when he wants me to. "Ahhhnnn..." I let out a loud moan and thrusted upwards, making him pierce me even deeper as I rubbed my own member against that perfectly toned stomach of his. I heard Usagi chuckle yet again at me, and all I could do was moan and move my hips. "Maybe I should just stay still." I felt him grab and lift me up. "And just let you ride me."

I bit my lip and began to move my hips up and down. Since I wasn't used to this I had to keep on going slow. Usagi must have been getting impatient because when I started to slide down again his hips moved up, and I felt him collide with my prostate. I opened my mouth to scream out in pleasure, however no sound came out as he thrust up again and again. The movie that was on in the background had been over for a long time, and the sweet melody of a Piano was playing from the menu screen. It could just be barely heard from my little shouts and moans of pleasure. Suddenly it came to me, that tight coil in my stomach and those little flashes of white in my eyes.

"U-Usagi-san!" He must have been able to tell, because that was when he pushed me back on the ground and really began to give it to me. Each thrust was harder and faster than the rest and pretty soon he was fucking me with all the strength he could have possibly stored. "I'm gonna...I'M GONNA!" Before I knew it my body was sent spasming out of control as I released my seed all over the place. Than I felt something warm and thick oozing through my insides, and the sound of him groaning. I felt his member slip out of my body as he gently kissed my forehead. Than my cheek, and finally a deep hard kiss on the lips. The cat ears had long ago fallen off of my head, and pieces of the costume were scattered across the room. Covered in cum or sweat. I'll never forget the look of satisfaction on his face as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. "Usagi-san, what's wrong? Did you not have enough?" All he did was smile as he put me on the bed and climbed in next to me.

In all honesty I was expecting another sex session, but I got something a lot nicer. My boyfriend, laying next to me as his strong arms wrapped around my thin chest. Soft lips gently kissed my neck as he began to whisper into my ears... And each word was a little sweeter and more embaressing than the last.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Okay so this is the final chapter for the valentines day story. I just want to apologize to everyone about the really late update. After getting done with the virus on my computer I had final exams coming up so I had to get ready for them. So yeah please give me more ideas on what this story can include. Also the next chapter for Intimate curse may be a little while longer ((Hopefully the longest will be 2 weeks)) So anyways thank you for reading.**


End file.
